


what they say

by notsafeforowls



Category: Gridlocked (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: The thing about Brody is that he’s just so damn bright all the time.





	what they say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearestardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearestardust/gifts).



> I couldn't get this out of my head after I read your letter.

The thing about Brody is that he’s just so damn _bright_ all the time. He’s always got something to say or something he wants to do, and once he’s back in the city, back in David’s life (after pulling some big fucking strings to come back – “Research, my ass,” David mutters when he shows up again), it feels like he’s everywhere.

 

He’s playing music in David’s car and somehow managing to sing along at the same time. David gives up trying to switch it off after three red lights on the first day. Brody just switches it on again anyway, asks David what his favourite song is, who his favourite artist is.

 

“None of your goddamn business, now shut up, I can’t hear the radio over the crap that’s coming out your mouth, let alone that shit.”

 

Brody chats away over lunch, gesturing to the TV in the corner of whatever diner or bar they’ve stopped in, letting David know everything that’s wrong or what’s _obviously_ post-production or _obviously_ a trick of editing.

 

“How the fuck is it obvious? It all looks the same,” gets him an offended look and a half hour long lecture about stunts.

 

The fact that David rarely gives him a real answer and often just flat-out ignores him doesn’t seem to bother Brody. If anything, it makes him grin brighter when David gives in and snaps that he likes _Black Sabbath, now turn that shit down or you’re walking back_ , like he’s fucking won something. And maybe he has.

 

*

 

Brody’s in David’s shitty apartment, making honest comments about David’s slightly less shitty neighbours so loudly that they can probably hear Brody through the wall.

 

“You know she’s dealing, right? I mean, you did notice?” he asks, seconds after the door to the apartment next door slams. Brody’s standing in the middle of David’s bedroom, a towel slung low on his hips, doing a pretty shitty job of shaving, nose scrunched up as he concentrates. The light in the bathroom’s been busted for about a month; David hasn’t got around to fixing it yet. Might never get around to it if he gets to enjoy this view every day.

 

In the sunlight streaming through the window, David can see the faint bruises he left on Brody’s hips a few nights ago. And the darker bruise on his knee that he got from getting in a suspect’s way and getting a kick for his trouble. He crowds Brody up against the wall, pushing him close enough to the mirror that he can watch Brody’s breath fog it up. There isn’t time for anything to happen – he has to leave for work in less than five minutes – but there’s the promise of something later on in the movement.

 

David watches the self-satisfied smirk flicker across Brody’s lips. And, well, that just won’t do. He slips one hand under Brody’s towel, running his fingers across his thigh, squeezing just a little. Brody makes a choked off little sound.

 

“I think a guy I know used to buy from her,” Brody manages as the electric razor hits the floor. “You, uh, you really shouldn’t live so close to criminals. I’ve got a place on the other side of the city, you know. It’s a nice one, too. Roomy. Close enough to your work.”

 

He bites down lightly on the shell of Brody’s ear just to hear the gasp and watches Brody’s expression shift. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

 

“M-maybe.” Brody tries to push back against David, but he’s too slow; David’s already pulling away.

 

“You can ask me properly after work,” David says, grabbing his badge and gun from the end of the bed.

 

The door slams before Brody can say anything, but the walls are thin enough that he hears Brody yell in the stairwell a few seconds later.


End file.
